In a photoresist process, which is one of manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, a resist pattern is formed by applying a resist to a surface of a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”), exposing the resist into a predetermined pattern, and developing the exposed resist. Such a process is generally performed by using a system in which an exposure apparatus is connected to a coating and developing apparatus for coating and developing a resist, and the coating and developing apparatus is provided therein with various liquid processing apparatuses for supplying a processing liquid such as, for example, a resist liquid or a developer to a wafer.
In such a liquid processing apparatus, a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) serving as a substrate is disposed in a substrate holding unit in a state where a nozzle for discharging a processing fluid, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2015-026744 and 2012-028571, is located in a stand-by position which is spaced apart from the wafer. In addition, it is known that a liquid processing is performed by moving the nozzle to the upper side of the wafer and ejecting the processing fluid toward the wafer.
In addition, in an apparatus for performing, for example, development, after developer is supplied to a wafer and the development is completed, for example, a cleaning liquid and an inert gas from dedicated nozzles are respectively ejected from dedicated nozzles to remove dissolved matters from the surface of the wafer.
A moving mechanism for moving a processing fluid nozzle that ejects a processing liquid or a processing gas is configured to be moved along a guide rail by driving a ball screw mechanism including, for example, a ball screw. In addition, a pipe is connected to the moving mechanism to transmit power thereto, and a pipe restricting member is provided so as to restrict a bending direction of the pipe.
There is a concern that such a ball screw, a guide rail, or a pipe restricting member may generate dust when the moving mechanism moves. Thus, the dust generated from the moving mechanism may be scattered above a cup body and adhere to the wafer held in the substrate holding unit.